The Spoils of War
by sinfulnature1123
Summary: Anonymously requested. AU, Azula has defeated her brother and helped her father win the war, and now it's time for her to test out her new prize. Contains: D-girl, harem, oral, anal, toys.


Fire Lord Azula, victorious in her battle against her traitor brother and the waterbender he had with her, returned to her room. She had gone to her father's aid afterwards, and working together, they were able to defeat the Avatar and continue their conquest. It had been a glorious day for them both, one of the greatest in Fire Nation history, sure to go down as the true beginning of the new world.

Azula had wanted to go with her father as he continued to travel the world, showing the might of the Phoenix King and his new rule over the world, but she hadn't been allowed, both because the Fire Nation capitol couldn't be without a leader for that long, and because she had essentially been grounded for how mad she had gone so quickly.

Now that she had defeated Zuko and defended the Fire Nation, she had started to return to her normal self. Only a slight improvement really, but it was better than how she had been. The staff had all been unbanished and the capitol prepared with all the new wealth from the conquest.

And in spite of her temporary bount of near complete madness, her father had allowed Azula a temporary time away from her duties to recover from her battle. She hadn't actually been injured, and everyone new that when he said 'recover', what he meant was 'relax and celebrate'. And she intended to.

"Bring them in." Azula ordered. The servant girl nodded, quickly hurrying from the room. She had been blushing beet red from how Azula was dressed, wearing only a half open red robe. Her chest was nearly exposed by it, as was her member, which slowly stiffened at the thought of the fun she would soon have.

The servant girl returned with the three captives they had taken from the war. Azula had claimed Katara herself, but Toph and Suki had been sent to her as a gift from her father. They were to be her new pleasure toys, that was all they would ever be from now on.

Their old clothes had been taken away, and they'd been given new outfits to wear. They all wore the same, little more than thin straps of fabric covering their chest and crotches, that way they would be humiliated were they seen by others, but Azula was still the only one to actually see them naked. All three of them were kept in states that made fighting impossible.

Suki no longer hand her weapons, all three had their hands bound, and Toph was made to wear clear silk slippers. To anyone else, this would have been considered a luxury, but to Toph, it was a nightmare, as she could no longer see or bend properly, and the softness of it was an utter nightmare for her.

Katara and Suki glared at Azula, while Toph, unable to sense where exactly she was, just glared at the floor. None dared speak, not now. There wasn't any point anymore. The war was over, and they'd lost. Even Toph's spirit was now broken.

"Onto your knees." She ordered the moment the servant girl had left the room again, closing the door behind her. Only a moment's hesitation, and then all three girls lowered themselves onto their knees in front of her.

Azula stood from her bed, letting her robe fall away from her as she walked over towards her three pets. They had learned of Azula's being a D-girl when they were told of their new role in life, so none were shocked to see Azula's hard thirteen inches or balls as she approached.

"Today you'll be tested to see who's the most and least skilled. The most skilled will stay with in the bed with me, safe and warm and ready to be used whenever I so feel. The second will remain on the floor like a dog until they earn their way into the bed. The least skilled will be sent out for.. 'Training', and mind be able to earn their way back into the room." The tone with which she said this made it clear as day that whatever this training would be, it would make being Azula's personal fuck toy seem like a vacation.

Azula smiled as she saw the three understood. "Mouths open." She ordered. All three opened their mouths, "First I'll see how quickly the three of you can make me cum with your mouths on your own, then I'll test how good your throats are around my cock. By the end of today, I'll have tested every part of your bodies for pleasure." As Azula finished the sentence, she pushed her hips forward, her tip against Katara's lips, "Get to work~"

Katara pushed her head forward, taking three inches of Azula's cock inside before sealing her lips around it and beginning to suck it, flicking the tip with her tongue as she bobbed her head head along Azula's cock. She had been hoping the sensation alone would make her gag. She wanted every moment of this experience to be dreadful, but she was ashamed to find that it didn't. If she closed her eyes, she could almost pretend it wasn't Azula…

But Azula wouldn't have that. "Eyes open whore, look at your Mistress while you're pleasing her." Azula ordered. Katara kept her eyes open, her head moving along Azula's cock, taking more and more of it slowly.

She had just begun to deep-throat Azula when she came, shooting hot, thick seed into Katara's mouth. Katara swallowed it, looking up at Azula. She saw no approval, but she couldn't tell if that was Azula just trying to avoid letting her get hopeful. She moved over to Toph, pushing her tip against her mouth as well.

She couldn't actually fault Toph for not looking up at her, the girl couldn't see, so it hardly mattered. She skill with her mouth wasn't great. She didn't come close to getting Azula's cock into her throat, and took almost twice the time Katara did. Toph didn't seem to care though, as her current situation, in her mind, was one step below being dead.

Finally she moved to Suki, who immediately leaned forward and took Azula's rod into her mouth, sucking skillfully as she bobbed her head along her length. She had gotten good at persuading people not to hurt her, ever since Boiling Rock, her skill at such acts had suspiciously gone up.

Azula moaned, and came is less time she had for Katara. Suki looked up at Azula, opening her mouth so she could see the cum in her mouth. Azula smiled, "Good girl. Swallow it." She ordered, Suki swallowing dutifully.

Katara bit the inside of her mouth, hating that she was competing against her friends now, and hating more that Suki appeared to be winning. "I think she wins this one." Azula said, patting Suki's head before grabbing her by her hair and forcing her cock down the former warrior's throat, sucking it aggressively. Suki gagged once, caught off guard by the throat-fucking, but then took it easily, holding still and letting Azula rape her throat.

Azula grunted, cumming in under five minutes. She moved to Toph next, grabbing the earth bender's head and ramming her cock down her throat. Toph gagged and squirmed the whole way through. Suki felt glad for this, as she hoped it meant she had done better than her.

Quite the contrary. The constant shifting and constricting of Toph's throat around Azula's cock caused the fire lord to cum harder and faster down Toph's throat, nearly choking her with the seed. Katara tried to emulate this, making Azula cum in four minutes. At three minutes, Toph had won that round.

Azula moved herself forward so her balls were directly in front of Katara's face, "Now try sucking these." She ordered. Katara and Toph did their best here, Katara forcing herself to put in effort, kissing and licking them as she sucked, while Toph simply sucked them as hard as she could. Suki still won, her skilled mouth getting Azula to cum in half the time it took either of them.

Katara was shocked that Azula was still hard. She had cum nine times already, and didn't even look tired. She supposed D-girl did have more natural sexul energy than most others, and Azula, being trained and energetic, probably had more than the average D-girl as well.

Next was a test of skill with the hands, the winner being whoever could make Azula cum from being jerked off. Suki, shockingly, didn't seem to have much skill. The guards at Boiling Rock had just held her down and fucked her, and she hadn't even needed to use her hands. She gripped Azula's length and stroked her with both hands, getting a faceful of cum after ten minutes. Toph barely moved her hand and Azula eventually got bored and moved to Katara before she even came.

Katara gripped Azula's shaft firmly, pumping her hand along her length as her other hand went down to massage her balls. Azula moaned, cumming in only six minutes. The point went to Katara.

"Now I'll test use you use your breasts." Azula said, ordering them all to lay down on their backs. Azula sat on Katara's stomach, having Katara squeeze her tits around her shaft and stroke her with them. Azula seemed to enjoy Katara's, though Toph, being nearly flat, never had a chance there. Suki, frustratingly, win this as well, Azula painting her tits white with seed faster than she had Katara's.

"It's almost as though you two want to be given to the guards as a fuck toy." Azula said, grinning as she told them what was planned for the loser. Suki was ahead of both Toph and Katara by two, and Azula was loving how they squirmed, not really caring who won or lost.

"Next I'll be testing your feet." Azula said, Suki mentally swearing. She had no skill with her feet whatsoever. She'd never given a footjob, and Azula could tell. After nearly fifteen minutes of stroking her cock with her feet, Suki finally managed to make her cum on them.

Toph, earning her second point, made Azula cum in less than two minutes, her feet gripping Azula's shaft and milking it for cum harder and faster than either Katara or Suki were able to match. What's more, Toph seemed to shudder in enjoyment when she felt the hot cum soaking through the silk covering her feet, something Azula made a mental note of before sitting back on her bed and telling them their next test.

"I wish to see the three of you dancing. Dance for me, and all three of you will have the opportunity to make me cum against with a lap-dance as well."

The three began dancing. Dancing may have been too generous a term for what Toph did, simply mimicking the motions she normally did for bending, but now clumsy and unfocused as she couldn't tell where she was. Suki's dance was graceful, showing her flexability, and she made Azula cum from grinding her ass, smooth ass against her cock.

Azula still enjoyed Katara's more however. Her movements were more graceful and methodical, a cross between dancing and bending motions. Katara allowed herself to be lost in the movements, not caring how much of her body was exposed to Azula as she moved. It was a momentary bit of peace in all this, ruined when she then had to straddle Azula and grind the outside of her pussy against the D-girl's cock, making her cum as well.

Toph never even got the chance to make Azula cum, and the point went to Katara. "Alright," Azula said with a grin, "Now it's time for some real fun. Bend over the bed, all of you." She ordered, all three going to the bed, Toph requiring Katara's help, and bending over it, their asses and pussies all pointed towards Azula.

Azula licked her lips, her cock twitching in excitement. She went to Toph first this time, lining her cock up to the shorter girl's ass. She gave no warning before thrusting inside hard, taking Toph's anal virginity and causing her to scream out in pain. Azula grit her teeth at how tight she was, smacking Toph's ass hard and pulling her hips as she thrust, trying to force her cock in deeper.

Azula actively held back her climax for once, wanting to enjoy it as she fucked the earth bender. Doing this, she lasted almost thirty minutes inside of Toph's ass, Toph having begun sobbing after the first ten minutes, but that only made it better, urging Azula to rail her ass harder.

The sudden flood of hot cum filling her anus made Toph scream, her body tensing up as she came violently against her will before slumping on the bed, panting hard. Azula smiled at this, smacking Toph's ass once more before going to Katara.

Katara, actually knowing what was coming, was prepared for Azula's cock. It still hurt intensely, as this had been her first time taking it in the ass as well. Azula seemed to enjoy yanking Katara's hair as she thrust forward, making the water tribe girl yelp in pain as she was fucked.

Katara didn't cum, and it was five minutes longer than Toph for Azula to cum into her ass. Azula moved last to Suki. she had taken it in the ass before, and thought that that would give her an advantage, as she was experienced with it, but she was wrong. Her ass wasn't as tight as Katara's and nowhere near Toph's. What's more, the other two's reflexive struggling had actually helped make Azula cum so quickly, and so Suki's taking it all in stride caused her to get the worse result.

"I'll give that one to the earth bender girl." Azula said, sitting down on the bed to rest. She had started panting after Toph's ass, and was starting to get tired. She had her sexy pets kneel in front of her bed as she laid and rested. When she was ready for more, she said, "Alright pets, you may each pick a position and stay in it while I take you."

Toph, not knowing any other position to take, just bent over the bed again, and Azula started with her while Katara got on her back on the bed and Suki moved onto her fours on the floor.

Azula loved how tight Toph's pussy was as well, as she was a virgin there as well until Azula's cock took it away. But as tight as she was, and as well as Suki moved her hips, it was Katara that took the point. The water tribe girl's legs went over Azula's shoulder, her cock hitting deeper into her than it had into either of the other two, getting completely hilted as she came.

Katara prayed she didn't get pregnant. She knew D-girls could impregnate other women, and the thought of having Azula's child terrified her. Azula didn't care if she did or didn't knock any of them up, they'd be her fuck toys one way or the other.

With three points apiece, and no idea how many tests were left, the girls were starting to get nervous, even Toph, who was starting to realize the reality of what would happen to her if she lost this perverse game.

Azula laid on her back, her stiff cock standing at attention. "You will all now take turns riding me." She ordered. Suki went first, wanting to increase her chances of winning. She held onto Azula's hips as she lowered herself onto her cock, moaning as though she were enjoying herself as she began bouncing on Azula's cock.

Azula groaned in pleasure, letting Suki go at whatever pace she chose, which was of course as hard and fast as she could go, as it was the most likely to make Azula cum. Azula was hilted inside of Suki before she came again, and then it was Katara's turn.

Katara locked her legs beneath Azula's waist, dropping herself hard onto Azula's cock, taking several inches in the first movement and using her legs to pull herself the rest of the way down. Azula gasped in pleasure as she was hilted inside the dark skinned girl in less than a minute. Katara began moving her hips, riding Azula at a steady, even pace and milking her cock for cum, making her cum faster than Suki.

Katara had to help Toph get into position above Azula's cock. Once she was though, she seemed to actually take pleasure in the position, riding Azula's cock aggressively and putting her hands on Azula's shoulders to hold her down as she rocked her hips against Azula's, forcing her cock deeper. If Azula wanted, she could kill Toph with a movement of her hand, but in this position, Toph could pretend she was in control, and even managed to cum while she rode Azula's massive rod.

Azula gave the point to Toph before saying that there would only be one test left. Suki decided that she had to win it, she had to. She would be tied with Toph, and they'd both be in Azula's room while Katara got sent off as a public sex toy for the guards. It was a cruel fate, but Suki supposed it was better Katara get it than herself.

Azula went over to the corner of the room and opened a box. Inside was a variety of toys for sex, dildos, strap-ons, cuffs of leather and metal, and many more. "Occasionally you will need to make your Mistress cum by pleasing her ass." Azula said, getting on her fours on the bed, "Show Mistress how you'll do it. You first." She pointed to Suki.

Suki chose the biggest toy she could find, a nine inch long, three inch thick dildo. She brought it to the bed, spreading Azula's ass cheeks and burying her tongue inside. Azula moaned softly at the feeling of Suki's tongue licking along her inner walls, then groaned louder when she forced the toy inside. Suki put all her strength into fucking Azula's tight ass as hard and fast as possible with the toy.

Azula's walls clenched around the toy, her cum shooting onto the bed below her in only seven minutes. Toph went next, climbing onto the bed. She realized that she didn't need to use one of the toys from the box; she could make her own.

She had thought about using her bending to escape the moment her hands were untied, but she wasn't as brash or stupid as when she had first toyed team Avatar. She knew that even if she defeated Azula, which was a titanic if, she'd have an entire royal palace to fight her way through, followed by an entire Fire Nation Capitol, followed by roughly seven hundred miles of Fire Nation Territory, and even then she would have nowhere to go even if she made it out.

Her bending may have been useless for finding her freedom, but perhaps, she hoped, she could use it to earn some favor with Azula. She bent stone from the floor, creating a strap-on of stone. It was four inches thick, and matched Azula's cock in length.

Azula cried out in pleasure when Toph forced the hard toy into her ass, fucking her ass as aggressively as she thought she could get away with, and unashamedly enjoying every second of it. She smacked Azula's ass just as Azula had hers, and shuddered in pleasure as she still felt the stinging on her ass. She told herself it was just the heat of the moment, that she'd never actually enjoy being Azula's rape toy, but she still came at near enough the same moment as Azula.

Finally it was Katara's turn. She knew she wouldn't have to outdo Toph, just Suki. she nearly brought herself to tears thinking about what would happen to her if she lost, and momentarily considered throwing the round to save her, but she knew Suki wouldn't do the same for her, and her fear of what would happen if she did won out.

She too used her bending, drawing in water from the fountain Azula had in her room so she wouldn't need to leave for a drink. Much like Toph, she had considered using it to fight back, but had reached the same conclusion as the earth bender, and now used it for Azula's pleasure.

She formed a thick tendril of water, heating it up just enough to match Azula's body temperature before forcing it into Azula's ass. Azula yelped as the water tendril pushed in deep, deeper than the toys Suki or Toph had used would have been able to go. She was also able to make the toy grow thicker inside of Azula's ass, stretching it even more as she bottomed out and fucked her hard with it.

To finish Azula off, Katara had a second bubble of water, heated a bit more than the tendril, wrap around Azula's cock and balls, squeezing and vibrating them, acting like a sex toy to simulate oral on both at once.

Azula came harder and faster than she had with either of the others, and tied with Toph. Azula called in the servant girl, having her tie Suki and drag her from the room, "You'll love training, not a single moment will pass where you don't have something in all three holes at once~" Azula taunted as she left.

She turned to Katara and Toph, "Now who's gonna be my primary bitch, and who'll be the floor whore?" She wondered to herself. "I'll take the floor.. Mistress." Katara added the word Mistress at the last moment, fearing she could still be punished. Azula smiled, "How sweet." She said, pulling Toph onto the bed and ordering her to hold her legs apart, "You may stay on the bed with us both for tonight only, then you'll stay on the floor until you earn your way up here." She said as she rammed her cock into Toph's hole, not planning on pulling out until the next morning, "Now eat your Mistress's ass while she shapes her favorite slut's ass~"

* * *

 **I'm going to hell, aren't I? Oh well, hell porn is probably kinkier anyway.**

 **In any event, what'd you think of this? Did I do good, poorly? What would you have liked to see that I didn't do, any scenarios/kinks you'd have wanted me to touch on? Let me know in the reviews.**

 **I am sinful by nature with no malicious intent, and I'll see you all next time!**


End file.
